Help:Wiki Standards
These are the standards for the articles, pictures and any other item on the Samurai Heart Wiki. All contributions must conform to the following. If you need any help, or if you have any questions or concerns, our administrators will help you. Continuity Samurai Heart is dedicated to both Yoriden Samurai Troopers and Ronin Warriors. That being said, there are a couple of rules when writing articles. Articles about the Characters, Artifacts, Locations, and Armors must be written using the Ronin Warriors continuity. There is no negotiating this. This is an American Wiki, which means most of us recognize the characters by their English dub names and titles. However, that does not mean that the articles should not contain the character's information from Yoriden Samurai Troopers. Articles about the Episodes, OAVs, and CDs must be written using the terminology that belongs within it's series. This means that there will be two articles written for each episode, one for the original Yoriden Samurai Troopers series and one for it's Ronin Warriors counterpart. All people, places, and things should be given the proper names they are given in the series. Yoriden Samurai Troopers: Korin no Seiji is located in the Caves of Autumn. Ronin Warriors: Sage of the Halo is located at the Catasota Gulch Pinnacles. Spelling and Grammar The English language may be one of the most complicated languages in the world, but it's rules must be followed. It is assumed that everyone on the Wiki has taken an English class, whether as a foreign language or part of the standard core classes. It is your responsibility to ensure that the proper grammar and spelling is used on this wiki. Do not use this wiki to make up your own rules. Also, it is important to note that there are two different styles of grammar: the British style and the American style. Here at Samurai Heart, we conform to the American style of grammar. Please be sure you are up-to-date on the standard rules of the American style. If you have any questions about this, please contact the administrator. Capitalization It goes without saying that captializing words is important. The beginnings of each sentence, proper names and titles, places, and certain things all need to be captialized. That is the rule. Within the series, the following words need to be capitalized, as well: the nine virtues, the Armors, Quotation and Punctuation All punctuation marks are to be place inside of quotation marks, whether it be surrounding a quote or a phrase. No exceptions. "Sure-kill" The term "sure-kill" is commonly used by fans as a name for each of the Ronin's attacks. It is unclear how exactly this came to be, however, as the terminology is never used in either version of the show. As such, the term "sure-kill" is not canon and should never be featured in any official article on this wiki. Bias All descriptions must be impartial. Sentences containing editorial bias must be rewritten objectively. Bad: Good: Descriptive adverbs and adjectives with connotations that convey the author's bias or personal feeling should be left out. Beauty is a matter of opinion. Use pictures along with descriptions to get your point across. Character Profile Info Box Use the following template at right: The infobox should include the following information. If one or more categories is unknown, leave it blank. * Episode Articles There will be episode template info boxes. Use the following format: Episode Info Box Pictures In General Size Gallery Pages Vandalism